Los celos de un hermano menor
by Kate Acy
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su hermano con nadie, como tampoco estaba dispuesto a compartir a Sakura con Itachi.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **AU,OoC por todas partes. Itachi (10 años) Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura (5 años)

**NDA:** ¿Qué si me ha sorprendido la cantidad de comentarios y el apoyo recibido? Pues sí, ni fe me tenía la verdad, y eso que lo había escrito ese mismo día. Me he puesto como regadera leyéndolos. Y sinceramente con decirles gracias no me alcanza. Aun así, les agradezco enormemente todo, y más aún si fui capaz de sacarles al menos una sonrisita tímida.

Con respecto a si habrá una continuación de la anterior historia, probablemente si. En cuanto suba las que ya tengo terminadas.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Itachi?

Pregunta tonta, todo hay que decirlo. Pero que se había vuelto casi un ritual para Sasuke al llegar a casa, la casa en donde debería estar su hermano, hermano que se había olvidado de ir a buscarlo.

Decir que estaba enojado sería una completa mentira, el odio acentuado en su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba en niveles insospechados, clara señal de eso era lo cerca que estaba una ceja de la otra, y las arrugas nada naturales en un niño de cinco años que ya se dejaban ver.

Naruto, en secreto, a veces creía que Fugaku tomaba posesión de su amigo.

—Esta con Izumi-chan —Sasuke gruño con irritación.

Lo peor de todo no era la respuesta en sí, sino que su madre se lo dijera con tal regocijo, como si fuera buena cosa eso de que tu hijo de diez años este con una niña que no había pisado la casa más de una vez, cuando bien podría tratarse de una embaucadora de hombres millonarios, como las que salían en las novelas insípidas de su madre.

Y no es que el fuera un apegado como mucho creían, si hasta se había permitido compartir a su hermano con el pesado de Shisui, acto que de por si le había resultado difícil.

Claro que nunca tan difícil como la reciente aparición de una niña en la vida de su santo hermano.

—¿Cuándo regresa?

—Por la noche, la familia de Izumi-chan lo invito a cenar —más gruñidos.

Ahora bien, eso no significaba que Sasuke se iba a dejar quitar el tiempo y el amor de Itachi. Que por obligación, sangre o cualquier otra excusa barreta que pudiera inventar en el proceso le pertenecía solo a él.

Así que bien, no tenia de otra, tendrían que hablar seriamente con su hermano cuando llegara, le daría la charla del hermano menor y le haría entrar en razón. Si su hermano se estaba deschavetando por una niña tonta él se encargaría de traerle de vuelta en el trencito chu chu de la sensatez.

* * *

—¿Y esa cara de culo teme?

El manotazo que le dio Sakura en la nuca no fue suficiente para que la risa escandalosa de Naruto se apagara. Aquello no hizo más que elevarse alertando a los padres que acompañaban a sus hijos al parque. Y más de uno se preguntó si aquel niño no estaba chiflado, y no estarían muy equivocados.

Menos mal que el Uchiha estaba más perdido en su burbuja personal de miseria y no había escuchado la pregunta mal intencionada del rubio. Sakura, tan tranquilita como estaba, continúo hamacando a ambos niños, aunque uno estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso mental y el otro preparado para continuar molestando.

—¿Es por la niña que siempre esta con Itachi-san? —pregunto con cautela, consciente de que era un crimen imperdonable pronunciar aquel infame nombre.

Izumi Uchiha, la niña que ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer antes. Tan dulce y agradable que a Sakura le sentía mal tener que esconder su agrado porque a Sasuke le parecía el ser más horripilante del planeta, por debajo de Rita Repulsa, la enemiga de los Power Rangers.

Y eso de por sí ya era decir mucho.

—Es una tonta —bufo por lo bajo, arrastrando sin ánimos sus pies sobre el suelo mientras Sakura lo hamacaba despacio —Nii-san ya casi no pasa tiempo en casa por estar con ella —y eso que Sasuke había intentado establecer una conversación con Itachi el día anterior para recordarle sus obligaciones como hermano mayor. Siempre evitando traer a colación a aquella destructora de hogares.

¿Y que había recibido como contestación? Una suave risa de su parte que había borrado su mal humor al instante, aunque Sasuke seguía sin encontrarle la gracia de que le quitaran a su hermano.

Era en momentos como ese que Naruto se planteaba seriamente en internar a su amigo en un loquero. Que no era normal ese apego, por mucho que él lo fuera con Sakura también.

Aunque igual no se iba a quejar.

—Si tanto te molesta por que no se lo dices a Itachi —sugirió el rubio, ya cansado de reírse a costa de su amigo y un poquito dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Lo raro no era que Sasuke hubiera reaccionado con tal comentario, lo raro era lo que dijo después.

—Tienes razón —concedió asombrado, bajando de un salto del columpio y girando la cabeza para mirarlos. La expresión seria que adopto le envió escalofríos a Sakura —O alejarla de él.

Naruto, como no, se estaba riendo por dentro.

Pues parecía que le daba más bien igual todo el asunto, total, él no tenía ninguno hermano. Además le bastaba con la bella Sakura-chan.

—Podemos pensar en algo mientras comemos en tu casa —si el Uzumaki era un aprovechado no se hacía notar.

A Sasuke le sonó como la mejor idea que había tenido el rubio. Esa debió haber sido la primera señal de la catástrofe que se avecinaría.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros Sakura? —pregunto el Uchiha, con ánimos renovados.

Algo le decía a Sakura que el trencito de la sensatez de sus amigos se había estrellado de camino a la estación.

* * *

Podría tratarse de una coincidencia si, podría ser que simplemente los planetas se había alineado a su favor para mostrarle su aprobación a el plan que se estaba maquinando en su cabeza. Porque, en serio, que le partiera un rayo si no era la _innombrable_ la que estaba en la cocina de _su_ casa, en compañía de _su _madre, y que según esta última era porque la de cabellos negros se quedaría a comer con ellos.

_Perfecto._

—Mama —por mucho que le desagradara la chica Sasuke no era un niño maleducado, por lo que mientras la llamaba tonta en su cabeza la saludo con un leve asentimiento y miro directamente a su madre —¿Naruto y Sakura pueden quedarse a comer también?

Mikoto asintió entusiasmada, ignorante de la maquiavélica sonrisa que portaba su hijo mientras regresaba a la sala y llevaba a sus amigos a su habitación.

—Ya regreso.

No había pasado ni dos segundo que Sasuke los había dejado ahí que ya se había ido corriendo a la habitación del mayor para saludarlo. Y Naruto, que no podía estar tranquilo ante tanta pulcritud, se echó a la cama de un salto.

Sakura solo lo miro con reproche.

—No deberíamos meternos en sus problemas Naruto —regaño la niña, bien dispuesta a hacer desistir al rubio de ayudar a Sasuke.

Lo que desconocía la de cabellos rosados era que Naruto ya se había pasado a la vereda de la locura hace tiempo. Sino no se explicaba cómo podía mantener una amistad con el de cabellos negros, que era todo un elemento. Aunque mucho no podía quejarse, si hasta ella encaja como una pieza perfecta de puzle en ese equipo del mal.

Y mal en el sentido de las travesuras. Que ellos eran niños responsables y obedientes, en ocasiones solo dos de los tres.

—Tú no lo entiendes Sakura-chan, si alguien quisiera alejarnos de ti le haríamos comer las galletitas que preparas hasta que te deje en paz.

Sakura no supo si eso había sido un insulto o no. De todos modos le dio un golpe bien merecido en la cabeza.

En eso se habían ido los minutos mientras discutían hasta que Sasuke volvió a aparecer. Ahí, en el marco de la puerta corredera, les hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

—Esta con Nii-san, allí —susurro, mientras indicaba con el dedo la habitación al final del pasillo —Se acaba de meter, ve a saludar dobe, y mantenlos alejados.

Sakura suspiro con derrota, mientras veía a Naruto avanzar sonriente hasta su destino. Sasuke la metió apresurado a su propia habitación para que Itachi no los vea.

* * *

—Oh, Naruto, Otōto me había dicho que comerías con nosotros, hace mucho que no vienes a casa —le saludo Itachi, tan apacible como siempre, mientras se hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar. Izumi, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, le sonrió con calma.

—El teme me mando a molestarte —ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de mentir. Se sentó con confianza cerca de la chica e Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Aquella niña que tanto injuriaba su amigo parecía un ángel, no llegaba a los niveles encantadores de la Haruno, pero sí que Itachi había elegido bien. Al menos no tenía pinta de embaucadora de hombres millonarios como las que salían en las novelas raras de su padre.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —Itachi negó con la cabeza.

¿Que si sabía que su hermano se moría de celos? Claro que sabía, y no es que el Uchiha fuera una mala persona como para hacerle sentir mal a su pequeño hermano apropósito. Es solo que al igual que el menor él también tenía un interés romántico.

—¿Sakura-chan también vino? —le pregunto Izumi con genuino interés al rubio. Naruto sonrió entusiasmado.

—Sí, esta con el teme.

—Oh, con Sasu-chan.

—¿¡Sasu-chan...!? —Naruto se echó a reír. Secretamente ya se había ganado el visto bueno del rubio.

* * *

Cuando su amigo regreso nuevamente Sakura temió lo peor al escucharlo hablar tan agradablemente de Izumi, y no por ella precisamente, más bien por el Uchiha ahí presentes, que pese a tener una expresión de tranquilidad parecía querer enterrar vivo a Naruto.

—Me toca —se adelantó Sakura. Sasuke deposito toda su confianza en ella con la mirada.

Ya le regañaría a Naruto cuando estuvieran solos.

—Hazle saber que Nii-san es inalcanzable

—Mejor dile que tiene un hermano Psicópata.

Ni lo uno ni lo otro, Sakura tenía una tercera opción, esa que era más loca que las anteriores pero no tanto como ella.

Sasuke y Naruto la vieron salir apresurada y roja, muy roja.

—¡Itachi-san! —llamo mientras abría la puerta de golpe —¡Tengamos una cita mañana! —grito con vergüenza. Y no, aquello no era un problema de iluminación, porque Itachi sí que se había puesto como farola de media noche. Al menos no había perdido el color como los otros dos.

* * *

Voy a intentar subir cuanto antes la continuación, gracias por leer.


End file.
